The Chronicles of The Last Regiment: Fall of Dalmasca
by SherlockTheBoss
Summary: Queen Ashe has been kidnapped? A boy says that his father did it? Can they save her? Will peace be restored? Read to find out. Vaan/Penelo Balthier/Fran Ashe/OC Larsa/OC There is a male OC and a female OC, that are both siblings. Basch is forever alone. Adventure/Drama/Romance Thier clan/group name is The Last Regiment.
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1

It has been 2 months since Ashe's Coronation. Balthier and Fran are both still alive. Vaan and Penelo are dating. Everything seemed fine until Ashe was kidnapped. A boy showed up in Rabanastre saying that his father had kdnapped her. They would need some help. They went to Arcadia to get the help of Basch and Larsa. Larsa said that he would do what he could within the empire. They got aboard the Strahl. Vaan asked, "How can we be sure that this isn't an elaborate trap?" The boy told them, "I'm not evil like my father. I have hated him for years. The only way he was able to keep me in line was to do and to get me anything I wanted. He never even treated me like a son. Yet, I'm next in line to take over his empire. When I was there, I went into the dungeon and made a deal with Lady Ashe. The deal was that once we saved her and that my dad was dead. I would take his throne, and we would create a peace treaty." But the big question is: who is this boy?

* * *

Just the introduction


	2. Getting the Party Together

Chapter 1

Vaan was sitting in the pub with Balthier, drinking. They were talking about the general things: Treasures, Hunts, etc. Then one of the members of the Royal Guard came up to them and said, "We require your assistance." Vaan asked, "Why?" The Royal Guard member said, "Queen Ashe has been kidnapped. There is a boy who says that is was his father who did it." They immediately went to see the boy. Balthier asked, "How do we know this isn't an elaborate trap?" The boy replied, "Because, I am nothing like my father. I'm next in line in his Kingdom, yet he doesn't treat me like a son because I'm nothing like him." Vaan asked, "Why did you come here?" The boy replied, "I heard of how you all brought peace to Dalmalsca. People have started calling your group "The Last Regiment." I have come to seek your help." They went and got Penelo and Fran. The situation was explained. The boy said, "Before I traveled here, I went to where Queen Ashe was being held. Together, we made a deal." Vaan asked, "And what was that deal?" The boy replied, "The deal was that I would come to Rabanstre to seek help from all of you. We would travel to go and save her. In the process, I would kill my father and take the throne. After that, Dalmalsca and Glaondra would be at peace." Vaan said, "Ok. Balthier, take us to Archadia so we can enlist the help of Basch and Larsa." And off they went to Archadia. Once they got there, they requested an audience with Larsa. They explained the situation. Larsa said, "I'll send Basch with you. I'll do what I can from here." Vaan replied, "Ok then. We'll be off." They left to go start their adventure. There were still two questions on the table. Who was this boy? Is it an elaborate trap.


	3. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 2

They were flying towards Rabanastre. Balthier was going over the plan. "So, to get there we have to go through the Westersand, then through then through the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea, the the Nam-Yensa Sandsea. Then from there to The Tomb of Raithwall, then northeast to the Dalmalscan-Glaondran border. Then we keep travelling about 250 northeast and reach the royal city of Agraywen, the capital, where Queen Ashe is being held." The boy replies, "Yes. Then, I will have you guys captured and taken to the dungeons. Later that night, I will come free you. In the process, I will kill my father, take the throne, and peace will be restored. But we will have to walk there. Flying will be too obvious, especially in the _Strahl_." Balthier said, That journey will take us at least a week. What if they kill her by then." The boy replied, "My father won't kill her. He is waiting for you to save her. He doesn't know that I am helping you." Balthier replied, "Whatever you say." They went back to Rabanstre. Vaan said, "We can''t all leave at once. It will be obvious that we are going to go look for her. We are the only ones who know. Then again we could lie." The boy said, "I have a plan. We will all leave at once and lie about our doings." As they were getting ready for the long trip, Queen Ashe's kidnapping was announced. There were forced in front of the crowd. The boy explained the plan. People wanted to kill him. They think it's a trap. They started running for the Southgate. They got to the Southgate and were blocked. Every gate was blocked. They were all going to die. The boy was going to be beaten for being linked with the enemy, and the others for helping to escape. They kept people away with their shields, but that wouldn't protect them forever. The boy saw an escape. He showed the other and said, "Use that. I'll distract them. I'll meet you in the Giza Plains." They did as they were told. The boy started running for a wall that he figured, with the right momentum, he couild climb up it. He started to get up it, but someone threw an apple at his head and he fell. The Royal Guard was even against him now. He did the only thing he could do. He jumped atop someone's head and jumped over the gate. People poored through the gates coming after him. He saw the others and ran up to them. They asked, "How did you get out?" He replied, "Jumped the gate. Probablt gave a few people concussions though." They laughed as they walked. It was going to be a long journey.


	4. Just a small author's note

Sorry for the slowness guys. It just has to be that way. Every story has its slow points. The reason that it is rated 'M' is because there will be sex, cursing, ect. in the future. Here is the blurb for the next chapter:

Chapter 3: The group runs into troubl in the Giza Plains. Can they get out of it? Will it delay them from saving Queen Ashe? Read to find out.

The only reason there is Larsa/OC in the summary is because the OC we have introduced already has a sister. The chapter will get longer. Expect to see a little bit of Penelo/OC freindship.


	5. Trouble in the Giza

The just escaped a riot of people wanting to kill me for being linked with Dalmalsca's new enemy. They decided to set up camp for the night. We decided that couples couldn't sleep together. Although Vaan and Penelo weren't a couple. No one was having it. Balthier and Vaan in one tent, Fran and Basch in another, then Penelo and the boy in the other. They talked about general things, then she asked him a question. "Are you sure this isn't an elaborate trap?" He replied, "Yes. I told my father that I was going to travel the world." Vaan and Balthier were talking about sky-pirating. "You are getting pretty good at it Vann." Vaan replied, "Thanks." Fran and Basch were fast asleep. Everyone eventually fell asleep. Penelo had a nightmare and woke up sweaty. The boy was still awake. "Nightmare?", he asked. Penelo replied, "Yes." The boy replied, "You wanna talk about it?" She said, "Sure." The boy said, "Talk away then." Penelo said, "It was about that we go to Glaondra and you betrayed us. Then Dalmalsca fell down to its knees to your father." The boy replied, "I am not a traitor. I won't let that happen." Penelo said, "I'm gonna go back to sleep. I just hope I don't have any more nightmares." The boy was silent. Penelo broke the silence by saying, "You know, I hear that you can keep nightmares away by cuddling with someone." The boy replied, "Are you asking me to cuddle with you?" Penelo replied, "That's your choice." The boy replied, "If it means keeping from having nightmares, then ok." They cuddled together and fell asleep. They didn't know that their talking woke everyone else up and that they heard the whole ordeal. Penelo and the boy were the last to wake up. They went out and broke down camp and headed on. No one else talked about the boy and Penelo's ordeal the previous night. They were walking for about two hours when they were captured by Ba'gamnan and his henchmen. The boy managed to escape. He left the group behind. They all thought of him as a traitor. Ba'gamnan asked the group, "What are you all doing way out here." They refused to answer. Ba'gaman said, "Speak up or I'll rape the girl." He pointed at Penelo. They refused again. He said, "Fine." He took Penelo to another room to rape her. He forced her against a wall. Ba'gamnan tried to kiss her She kept her mouth shut. He had his hand up her tank top touching her breasts. He started to take her tank top off. He had it off and was starting to undo her bra. A voice came from the window that said, "You better step away from her right now." They both turned their heads to see the boy. Ba'gamnan said, "Your father won't be pleased to find out that you are helping them to save Queen Ashe." Penelo said, "How did you know?" He replied, "I work for his father." The boy was in his royal clothing pointing his sword at Ba'gamnan's throat. The boy said, "My father won't find out because you are about to die." Ba'gamnan replied, "You wouldn't kill me now would you? Drake Leradine II." Penelo was shocked. The boy was the son of the most wanted war criminal ever born. Drake Leradine II killed Ba'gamnan. Penelo walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. She put her tank top back on. Drake Leradine II ran out and started killing Ba'gamnan's henchmen. He freed the others. He told them his true name. They were all shocked. They all realized that they had been there for two days. They all continue towards Glaondra to save Ashe.

* * *

A/N: So we learned the the boy's true name is Drake Leradine II. What will happen next time. Here is the blurb"

Chapter 4: The group escaped Ba;gamnan and learned the boy's true name. They have made it to the Westersand. They went the wrong way at first. Can they make it through WesterSand. Read to find out


	6. The Westersand

Chapter 4

The group had been going the wrong way. They went to the Giza Plains when they were supposed to go to the Westersand. They didn't have a choice since they had to escape a mob of people. They finally made it to the Westersand at nighttime. They setup camp. Sleeping arrangments were the same from the last time they all slept in tents. They only change was switching Basch and Penelo. Basch and Drake talked about the plans for the following day. "So, we have to get past all the nasty creatures of the Westersand to get to the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea, "Basch said. Drake replied, "I say we hug the cliff walls and fight any monsters we came across." Basch replied, "No we have to go a certain way or we'll never make it to the sandsea." In another tent Fran and Penelo talked about advice. "Fran?" Fran replied, "Yes, Penelo?" Penelo replied, "I need advice. Ther are two boys I have crushes on. Vaan and Drake. They are both part of the froup, but I don't know which one to pick." Fran replied, "First, Drake isn't part of this group. Second, I would choose Vaan. You have known him longer." Penelo said, "Thanks." Then went to bed. In the other tent Vaan and Balthier talked about sky-pirating. Everyone soon eventually went to sleep. They all woke up and broke down camp and started through the Westersand. They battled many monsters. They got halfway through when Drake's brother showed up. Drake fought his own brother to prevent the others from being hurt. He killed his brother but lost his eye in the process.F The group healed him quickly. They continued on through the Westersand. They found a treasure chest wityh an eyepatch in it. Drake put it on. He lost his right eye. They still killed off monsters and went through the Westersand. They made it to the exit of the westersand and entrance of the Ogir-Yensa Sansea, whith daylight to burn. They found an airship waiting for them. Drake said, my dad's airship. Drake Leradine I stepped off and said, "So, Junior, you are helping our enemies. Screw it. Your brother will take the throne." Drake said, "I killed him a while ago. Lost my eye. Stop this father. Just let Queen Ashe free." Drake Senior said, "Well, there are others who can take the throne. Put them in cells. When we get back to Agraywen, we'll put them in the dungeon with Lady Ashe." Drake figured that he could save himself and his friends. He spoke up, "Father, the only reason I kill my brother is because he tried to kill me so he can take the throne. This is a hoax. I was going to betray them them once I got to Agraywen." They all said, "We knew it. You little bitch." Drake Junior winked at them. Drake Senior said, "Fine, take the others away." The gurard did as they were told and took the group aboard the ship. Drake Junior though to himself, "Maybe this adventure won't take as long as we thought it would take." But, Drake Senior knew his son was lying. He would change that.

* * *

So they got captured. Does Drake Junior have a plan, or is it actually a hoax? Here is next chapter's blurb:

Chapter 5: The group got captured. Has Drake Junior actually betrayed them? Does he have a plan? Will Drake Senior change his son's Point of view about this. Read next time to find found.


	7. Stuck in a Dungeon

Chapter 5

The group has been captured. Drake Junior has appeared to have betrayed them. Drake Senior will try to change his son's point of view about this. To make him just like him. They were taken to the cells. Drake senior had a talk with his son. "I know you are lying." Drake Junior replied, "You are right. I will never be anything like you." Senior replied, "If you want the throne, you will be exactly like me. Do you understand?" Drake pondered for a moment. He could kill his father right now. He could kill him, take the throne, and end the adventure. He said, "Fine. I will." Senior had Vaan brought in. "Show me that you have changed. Kill him" Junior looked to Vaan. Then back to his dad. His dad said, "Like I thought." He and Vaan both went to the cells. Penelo said, "You didn't betray us. You kept your promise." He replied, "Of course I did. I told him that I would change, just to get him off my back. He told me to kill Vaan. I decided that I would rather be with this group than with him. Yet I could've killed him so easily. But the guard would've killed me. Then there would never be peace." Penelo walked up to him and hugged him. Balthier gave him a small pin and said, "welcome to The Last Regiment. You have earned it." They all sat around and talked about various things the whole way there. They got there and were thrown in the dungeons with Ashe. She looked at Drake Junior and said, "Really. Now we will never get out." He replied, "Yes, we will. Trust me." Balthier said, "How? All of our weapons were taken." He replied, "I still have this." He pulled out the only thing he could contact anyone with. He continued, "With the push of a button and a certain word, The Archadian and Rozzarian fleets would be attacking this place. It will also render this place defenseless." They all replied, "Do it." He said, "You didn't let me finish. You are still stuck down here. The attack would bury us in all the rubble and we would die." Then Drake's sister came down to give them food. Drake saw the perfect opportunity to escape. Would he take it?

* * *

So, Drake sees a way to escape, but will he take it and possibly get his beloved sister killed. Here is the next blurb:

Chapter 6: The finale takes place. Right over Rabanstre. The crew is still stuck in the dungeon Drake sees an opportunity to escape, but can he take it and possibly get his sister killed. Find out next time.

Yes the Finale. It will be longer than all of the chapter combines, so it will take a while to write. Then I will begin the Sequel. and after that the final book in the trilogy. It's only going to get better.


	8. The Fall of Dalmasca

Chapter 6

while the others are in a dungeon with an opportunity to escape, the Glaondran Fleet gets ready to take over Dalmalsca. King Drake Leradine I commands the readying of the fleet. "Load everything we have. We are going in at maximum strength. All soldiers get ready to take over Dalmalsca. We'll show Archadia and Rozzaria what we've got. They'll fear for their lives." Back in the dungeon Drake's sister speaks, "Dad is readying the fleet to take over Dalmalsca. And you are down here where you can not stop him." He replies, "Let me know when it has left." Glaondra's guard will be down. His dad is taking every soldier he has. He can call for Larsa to come and get them out of there. She says "Okey Dokey." And leaves. They sit there and eat their food. They were given Chicken, crackers, slice of cake each, and water. They ate and drank in silence. Drake spoke up and said, "Here is the plan. Once my sister comes and tell us that the fleet has left, I'm going to knock her out and get the keys. Then we'll get out. I'll contact Larsa and the emperor od Rozzaria and tell them to get their fleets to Rabanstre and fight against my dad's fleet with everything they have. Then I'll have Larsa get on this personal air ship and come retrieve us. From there, we will be able to join the battle and defeat my dad. Sound like a plan?" They all said, "Yes." A few minutes later, Drake's sister came in with the news that the fleet had left. Drake said, Sis, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She said, "Why?" Drake grabbed her and pulled her into the bars hard enough to knock her out. He then proceeded to grab the keys and use each one till he found the right one. He finally got them out. He took out the contacter and got ah hold of Larsa and Rozzaria. "Listen, Glaondra's fleet just left for Rabanstre. They have every single guard an air ship with them. You must send your fleet's and defend Rabanstre with everything you have. Larsa, I need you to come in your personal ship to come retrieve us. We are at Glaondra's capital, Agraywen. From there we will join the battle and defeat my father. We must not let Dalmalsca fall." They got the message and started prepping. Larsa went to his army and fleet and told them, "Get all the ammo you can. We are going into battle against Glaondra's fleet. They are much are powerful than we are, but Rozzaria is helping us. Get my personal ship ready to go retrieve Vaan, Penelo, Balthier, Fran, Ashe, and Drake Leradine II from Agraywen." Rozzaria ws starting to do the same thing. "Get ready for battle. Glaondra's fleet is way more powerful than Dalmalsca's, Archadia's, and our combined. We will have to fight with everything we have." They all started prepping for battle. Dalmalsca as well. "Prepare for battle. Glaondra is coming to attack us. We need to fight with everything we have." As everyone in the three empires of Rozzaria, Archadia, and Dalmalsa are prepping for battle. The clan back at Agraywen is trying to escape the dungeon they were thrown in. Drake said, "Once we get out of here, we will go to the armory and get whatever armor and weapons we can. We will definitely need them. Drake's sister got up and ran at him with her sword. He immediately disarmed her. She said, "Please don't kill me." He shoved her own sword through her head. Larsa was on his air ship the _Leviathan_ heading for Agraywen. He received a transmission saying "You are in restricted air space. Please land so we can arrest you." Larsa did as he was told and was being lead to the dungeons. The crew was coming out as Larsa was going in. Drake started to attack, but was overpowered. They were all stuck in the dungeons. The guards took care of Drake's sister's dead body. Drake said, My father was step ahead of me as always. Penelo said, "Don't worry, we can get out of this. You promised to not let Dalmalsca fall." Drake replied, "I can't do anything while I'm in a dungeon, Penelo." Balthier said, "What did you do with the keys." Drake replied, "The guard took them." He turned to Penelo and put his hands on her shoulders. "I am sorry. I have broken the promise. Dalmalsca will fall. We will become my father's slaves." He went over to the bars angry. He started pulling on them as hard as he could. Penelo said, "Stop that will not help one bit." He pulled two parts of two different bars off. They look at him. He was angry. He was really angry. He kicked two more bars completely off. They started to leave. They ran into a gurad as they were leaving. Drake punched the guard into into wall. The guard fell over. Drake killed the guard with his bare fists. He gave everyone a piece of armor. Drake did the same thing to any and all guards they ran into. The reached the _Leviathan_ and got aboard. Ashe was thinking about dating Vaan. She now completely changed her mind. She wanted Drake. They took off towards Rabanastre. It would be an hour trip.(Warning. Sex ahead.) Ashe grabbed Drake and pulled him away into a room. she said, "You are mine now." Drake said, "Ok. What do you want?" She replied, "You. Inside. Of. Me." He looked happy. They started kissing very passionately. He started to take off her tank top as she took off his shirt. His arms wrapped around her her started undoing her bra. Her hands with down to his pants. She started to take them off. Drake got her bra off and started kissing down her neck. Her grabbed her breats and started playing with them. She got his pants off and worked on his boxers next. One of Drake's hands went down Ashe's skirt and into her panties to find and play with her pussy. She moaned in response to him playing with her pussy. She got his boxers off. He got her skirt and panties off to where they were both completely naked.. She started giving him a blowjob. He absolutely loved it. He got her onto the bed. He shoved himself inside of her. She moaned as he wiped her of her virginity. He kept getting harder and faster with each thrust. The faster and harder she got, the louder she moaned. Loud enough to get everyone's attention. Ashe switched things around and now she was riding him. She rode him for about five minutes. He switched it around and he was now doing her doggy style. He cummed inside of her. They got dressed and fixed each others hair so no one would notice. They went back out and they all asked, "Have fun?" Ashe replied, "How did you know?" Balthier said, "You should be more quiet. Then we wouldn't know."(**A/N I hope that this was worth it. Them having sex right before battle. I got a boner righting it.)** Larsa said, "We are almost there. All three fleet's are probab;y fighting to the death right now." Drake said, We should be coming up behind the air ship that my father is in. When we do, I want you to shoot it in the rear end. That will help take it down." They come up on it he said that. It was where it couldn't be shot down. If it is shot down, it would destroy Rabanstre, causing Dalmalsca to fall. "This is Judge Zargabaath of the Alexander. We are losing the battle." Larsa said, "This is Larsa of the _Leviathan_. Alexander, we have to take this ship down. we must not let Dalmalsca fall." Zargabaath responds, "Yes, Sir." Ashe gives the command. "Open fire the the Glaondran Fleet. We must not let Dalmalsca fall." At that very moment, The Archadian, Rozzarian, and Dalmalscan Fleets started firing at the Glaondran Fleet. Drake had an idea. "Since I'm technically the Prince of my kingdom, if I were to ask Ashe to marry me at this very instant and she said yes, then the fighting would have to stop. Our countiress would be joined together by marriage." Balthier looked at me and said, "You genius." Drake replied, "I don't have a ring." "Drake Leradine II, stop this this instant." Drake Junior said, "Once I get back. I'm going to kill my father." Drake Junior went to a small fighter and started it up. He flew out of the hangar and towards Bahamut ll. He got docked and went in. He took out guards with his bare hands. He was eventually overpowed by his father's tougher henchmen. He was taken before his father. "Looks like I overpowered you." Drake Junior replied, "Dalmalsca won't fall." Drake senior said, "Oh, yes it will." He turned to his gunman and said, "Put the biggest gun we have at full capacity. Then aim it towards the castle. And get Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmalsca on the screen." He did as he was told. Ashe spoke, Point that gun up your ass Drake senior." Drake Senior replied, "Tell everyone to stand down, or Rabanastre, the capital of Dalmalsca is destroyed and Dalmalsca falls." She said, "No. I will not." Drake Junior starts to get up but is stopped by his father's henchmen. Then he had a brilliant idea. He got up and started killing his father's henchmen one by one. His father screamed, "Fire." He heard she yell, "NOOO!" He turned to see Rabanastre and all the people his inside of it get blown to pieces. He knew what he had to do. He ran for Bahamut II's engine room. He spilled the fuel all over the floor. He lit a match. He was going to blow the engine room up. He threw the match and started running. He got into the fighter he had used and flew away. He saw a transport with his father in it flying away from a falling Bahamut ll. He decided not to go after it. It would be a waste of time. He went back to _Leviathan_ and hugged a crying Ashe to comfort her. It was no mystery of what happened on that day. Drake Leradine II took down Bahamut ll. He saw the perfect opportunity to kill his father, but let it be so he can go and comfort a crying Ashelia B'nargin Dalmalsca. Larsa said, "You can all live in Archadia as registered Archaidian citizens. You will all live in the huge mansion that I live in." They all thanked him for his kindness. They all comforted Ashe. There was an important event in history that day. That event was called "The Fall of Dalmalsca."

* * *

Dalmalsca fell. Sorry I wasn't able to make it longer than all the other chapters combined. But it was the longest. The sequel will be call The Chronicles of The Last Regiment: _ I haven't decided what it will be yet. Do know that it takes places two years after Chapter 6. There will not be an epilouge. The Prolouge of the sequel will the the epilouge for this story. All of the same characters will be in it. I might add a few more OC's. So stay tuned for the Sequel.


End file.
